Til' death do us part
by RCO11
Summary: This is my story about Mikan and Natsume 5 years after the alice academy graduation, having a life together. They are already a couple in this story I made. hope you enjoy!
1. The cliffside

Mikan and Natsume were walking in a Cliffside with the view of a beautiful sunset, holding each others hands for they were in love.

Mikan looked at Natsume and said as the wind was blowing her hair," Natsume, Since our graduation we've started living together as a couple, But all I wish for is that we would live happily together forever"

Natsume looked away from Mikan, looking at the sunset, feeling the breeze of the wind and the warm soft hand of Mikan. And Natsume said "The breeze is cold, but your hand is the one that keeps me warm. Yes, we will be together forever I promise".

Natsume and Mikan looked towards each other, and slowly, they were about to kiss, but then storm clouds were forming, and it began to rain.

Disturbed by the rain, both of them ran to a nearby shed. In the shed Mikan was shivering cold. She was wet, but Natsume saw some dried wood scattered around the floor in the shed. That is good for starting a fire to keep them warm. Natsume began collecting the wood and piled them up together. From there he used his fire alice to burn it.

Then he looked at Mikan and said "Come near the fire stay warm here with the fire and me. Mikan shivering looking at Natsume smiled and said "Natsume thank you. You always care for me in good and bad times", then Mikan went near the fire to sit beside Natsume and looking at the fire.

Natsume looking at Mikan said "Gee how about you have some shut eye". Mikans eyes glanced at Natsume and said "How about you, should you go to sleep too?". "Nah it's to early you go ahead" replied Natsume. "Good night then Natsume" Mikan replied. Then Mikan laid down and shut her eyes and went to sleep. Natsume looking at the fire said "I better be awake this night. I need to guard Mikan. I don't feel sleepy anyway"


	2. In the town

Next day at like 6 in the morning, Mikan woke up and saw the rain has stopped. Everything was wet except the ones inside the shed. The fire was out and all the wood was turned to ash in the ground.

"Your awake" Natsume said who was behind her from a distance looking at the rising sun.

Then Mikan looked behind, looking at him, and she said "It's like you didn't sleep"

"I don't need sleep I'm not even drowsy" replied Natsume.

Mikan wondered. "What's with him?" as she wondered.

Natsume stood up and looked at Mikan. "How about we go to town today, will come back here in the afternoon Mikan", Natsume said.

Mikan nodded in agreement smiling at him. Then the both of them went to town. Later at the town square where the crowd was noisy busy shopping for things. Mikan was busy looking for stuff, while Natsume was carrying her shopping bags.

Looking around, Natsume saw a cute ribbon. Wanting to surprise her ,he secretly left Mikan with the shopping bags. After he left Mikan he ran to the shop with the cute ribbon he noticed it was the last ribbon in the shop and he saw someone running to buy it. He ran beside the guy and pushed him aside, then the guy stumbled down. Natsume then ran straight to the shop. He bought the cute ribbon and ran back to Mikan.

"Where did you go Natsume, you left the bags beside me?" Mikan asked

"I just bought you this ribbon cute right?" Natsume said

"It's pretty, thanks Natsume" Mikan said. And Natsume gave the ribbon to her.

"Well we better get going back, Its afternoon already" Natsume said while looking at the clouds.

"Yah, I guess we should" Mikan replied.

The both of them went back to the Cliffside.


	3. Back at the cliff

Back at the cliff side and it was already sunset. Natsume and Mikan are at the shed with the shopping bags. The wind was again strong and it was blowing at them. Mikan looking at the Sunset said "how about we go around the Cliffside for a tour I didn't see the rest of the Cliffside Natsume".

"Then lets go" Natsume replied

The both of them went touring around the Cliffside until they stopped outside a restroom. Mikan said "I need to go to the restroom; I'll be back just wait". Mikan went to the restroom. When Mikan left Natsume was sitting on a two person bench looking at the sunset.

When he looked behind he saw a man trying to attack him with ice alice. Right away Natsume stood and used his fire alice to counter the ice alice. After countering, he noticed it was the guy whom pushed a while back in town. He was glaring angrily at him as if he wanted to kill him.

"How did know I was here?!" Natsume asked.

"I stalked you two idiots!" The guy replied.

"You'll pay for what you've done back in the town!" the guy continued.

Then the guy fired an Ice alice at Natsume and hit him, And Natsume flew off. Mikan came out and saw Natsume knocked backwards, then right away Mikan ran to help Natsume.

"Are you okay Natsume?!" Mikan asked

"I'm okay, Just this leave this to me I'll handle it" replied Natsume

"No Natsume remember the time you promised me no more violence?"

But then Natsume ignored Mikan and he blasted a huge amount of fire from his hands

His enemy returned the same amount of ice as Natsume did, the collision caused a huge blast and knocked back both of them, they both stood up and fired again and again.

"Stop it you two!" shouted Mikan"

But they still continued on hitting each other, Mikan got mad and nullified the fire blast of Natsume not knowing that the enemy fired a massive ice blast, the blast hit Natsume very painfully and it also caused him to fly backwards until Natsume fell in the cliff Mikan reached out her hand to pull Natsume but then she was pulled in with him they both fell down the cliff with great force, sadly they both died with their hands holding each other, the guy ran away before anyone could see him and he escaped with guilt in his heart. The End

Authors: Tom and Jasen


End file.
